From One Team To The Next
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: The teammate of Tobi and Deidara saves Sasuke from Deidara's Ultimate Art. After hearing her story, he recruits her to help him kill Itachi Uchiha, making her his second in command due to her immense power. Rated T for profanity. Pairings are-in the begining-Deidara/OC, but then Deidara dies and it's eventually Suigetsu/OC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Suigetsu fanfic! Yay! Fourth story today, in your faces my minions! You said I couldn't do it, but I did! Mwahahahahaha! Okay, I'm really kind of hating this story because there's going to be some Itachi bashing. *insert uncontrollable sobs* it's the only way this story can work! I'm so sorry, Itachi-kun! I'm sorry!**

**Summary: ****The teammate of Tobi and Deidara saves Sasuke from Deidara's Ultimate Art. After hearing her story, he recruits her to help him kill Itachi Uchiha, making her his second in command due to her immense power.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Pikaboo.**

**Nate: Pikaboo is pronounced peek-a-boo.**

"Dei-kun, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Deidara as we flew over the forest.

"Yeah, sempai, Pika-chan is right! Are you sure you're strong enough?" Tobi added.

Deidara came to an abrupt stop, his face becoming dark. "Tobi," he growled. "Kat-"

"Deidara, no," I stopped him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Tobi didn't mean it to sound like you're weak, but remember-"

"I will fight Sasuke Uchiha, and I will kill him, un," Deidara growled at me. "Even you can't stop me from this, un."

I sighed, looking away. "So, it's Uchiha that you're after? Well, why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because I didn't feel the need, un," was his reply.

"Fine, what'll we do?" I asked him.

"You won't do anything," Deidara said and he turned to Tobi. "You will act as bait for the little Uchiha."

"What do you mean I won't do anything?" I demanded at the same time Tobi yelled, "Okay, sempai!"

"I don't want you involved, un."

"Then why would you bring me along, Deidara," I snapped. "What's the point?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, un."

"Again, then why bring me?"

He ignored me and turned back to Tobi. "Tobi, go stand I that clearing. Uchiha will be here shortly, un. Pikaboo, go wait in that tree," he said, pointing up.

"No," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am in charge here, un," Deidara growled, advancing on me. "You will wait in that tree."

"I don't want to," I looked away from him.

He stopped walking towards me. "Please, Pikaboo, just…please, un."

"Deidara, I want to help you fight Uchiha," I lost the venom in my voice. Walking towards him, I placed my hand on Deidara's cheek.

"Sasuke is strong, un," Deidara said, weakly.

"And so am I," I told him. "You know I am. Why do you always do this to me, Dei-kun? Whenever we go to fight, you tell me to stay behind."

"You know why," he said, looking at me. "If you got hurt, un, or worse, it would be my fault, and-"

I kissed him gently. "Dei, I love you, but you worry too much." I smiled. "I'll wait here, but I want to be there when you confront Sasuke. And if you need help."

"Fine, un. But when I say to run, if it comes to that, then you run as far away from here as you can as fast as you can, un. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Deidara," I smiled, pecking his cheek. He pulled me into a hug. "Deidara, I think Tobi found him," I murmured against his chest.

"Those robes…" I heard what I presume would be Sasuke's voice.

"wow, you're Sasuke," Tobi said. "You really do look just like Itachi!"

I heard a few footsteps and heard Tobi stutter the word scary before running behind a tree. Deidara began flying his clay bird down. I watched as he threw some of his explosives, and yelled, "Katsu!" before grabbing my wrist and jumping off of his bird.

We landed on the ground just as Sasuke was enveloped in the explosion. "I did it!" Deidara exclaimed. "I defeated Sasuke, un!"

"That's sempai for you," Tobi cheered him on while I remained silent, watching the smoke clear. Sasuke was still standing, encircled by a ring of snakes. Tobi laughed nervously. "That's sempai for you?"

"Shut up," Deidara and I scolded the masked man.

"You know, this guy kind of looks strong," Tobi warned Deidara who scoffed at the comment.

"To think Orochimaru was beaten by this brat," Deidara shook his head.

"You're starting to sound like Sasori," I pointed out. "One might think that you missed him. Besides, you shouldn't judge the Uchiha on his appearance. If he beat Orochimaru, then he must be strong. Maybe even stronger than Itachi," I shrugged.

"One might think that you have a crush on Itachi," Deidara scoffed, glaring at me.

I looked at him, innocently. "But Itachi's just so…handsome," I sighed, pretending to be a good for nothing fangirl. "Itachi's nice, Deidara. He was nicer to me when I joined than you were. Remember that."

"He was a jerk to you to make you join, and by the way, you picked me," Deidara threw back. "Remember that." He shook his head. "I just can't believe Orochimaru was taken down by him, yeah."

I looked over to the Uchiha mentioned and noticed that his glared looked just like his brother's. _huh, maybe it's an Uchiha thing, _I thought.

"Look at the nice glare he's giving us, Tobi, yeah!"

"You really wanna have a go at him, sempai? You'll have to apologize to Itachi-san later," the masked man said, completely ignoring Deidara's last comment.

Sasuke was glaring even harder at the mention of his brother. After a few minutes of standing there, giving each other different looks, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Tell me where Itachi Uchiha is," he demanded.

Deidara's smile turned to shock and then anger. "Tell me and I'll let you go," Sasuke offered. Deidara growled, completely pissed off, though I really couldn't blame him.

I looked back and forth from Sasuke to Deidara, noticing that Sasuke's face is completely blank and he's making direct eye contact. Now I see, he's trying to lock Deidara in a genjutsu, but Deidara's fighting it.

"Sharingan, huh?" Deidara asked. "Boy, you sure are Itachi's kid brother alright. You were only able to kill Orochimaru due to your Uchiha _blood_, un" he said the last word with distaste and continued. "You were lucky to be born into that family, and nothing more!" he glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's face remained stoic, but it appeared that he was listening intently. _Jashin, I hope he doesn't say or do something that he'll regret,_ I thought, mentally cursing his loose mouth.

They appeared to be having a stare down before Sasuke rushed at Deidara with amazing speed, unsheathing his sword. Deidara jumped out of the way, pulling me along with him. Tobi was not so lucky, but we knew that the sword went right through him, not actually harming the hyper male.

He fell to the ground. "One down," Sasuke said in monotone, not noticing Tobi standing up, completely unharmed. "Now, chatterbox, you're going to tell me about Itachi."

"What are you doing, Tobi, un?" Deidara scolded his partner. "Don't let your guard down just because he's a kid, hmm."

"His teleportation jutsu makes him too fast for both of us," Tobi tried to explain.

"Deidara, maybe you should stop 'worrying' about Tobi, and start paying attention to the matter at hand?" I asked him, gesturing towards the awaiting Uchiha.

Deidara ignored me, and while Sasuke was trying to understand how Tobi was still alive, he started his clay explosives. I watched, not wanting to get in the way. Deciding that helping my comrade would be better than nothing, I jumped to Tobi's location. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Pika-chan, look out," Tobi shouted, knocking the both of us to the ground, where Deidara's clay with electric senbon in them landed all around us, conveniently missing us. "Sasuke uses electricity just like you do, Pika-chan!"

I shook my head. "You idiot, he uses lightning style jutsu," I scolded him. "I use electricity. It's not a jutsu."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Pika-chan," he said sadly. "Tobi's a good boy."

"Yes, you are," I smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something. "Deidara!" I yelled to him, trying to stop him from 'Katsu'ing.

He looked over at the two of us and grimaced, mouthing an apology before-

"Behind you, look out!" Tobi called.

Deidara seemed to freeze. I scowled, hoping I was fast enough, before racing over to deflect Sasuke's attack. Before I could make it over there, though, Deidara pushed me back, sending me flying back to where Tobi was.

I hit my head and the world around me became dizzying. When I could see properly, I saw an explosion. "Deidara!" Tobi and I screamed in unison, though mine was more piercing.

I was in shock, frozen as I listened to Tobi who started whimpering which soon turned to crying. "He may have been strict, but he was a good partner!" he cried. "I will never forget him! Deidara!"

"Okay, will you shut up already, un?" Deidara yelled as he landed beside us. I enveloped him in a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"I thought I lost you," I whispered.

"Never," he said as he kissed my temple before letting me go.

"Huh? Hey, you're still alive," Tobi replied, his voice completely void of all emotion. We watched as Sasuke landed across the clearing, seemingly unharmed.

Deidara glared at him, deep in thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets before withdrawing them and squirting out liquid clay that pooled on the ground. They soon formed into alien looking creatures.

"I think I'll play with you for a bit, un," Deidara replied smugly.

"That's child's play," Sasuke scoffed. "What a joke." And he took out his blade swinging it at the one on our left, failing at cutting it in half. He then tried to take them on in hand to hand combat before using his lightning style chakra to cut off one's arm, failing to notice Deidara's liquid clay attaching itself to the discarded appendage and becoming a new weapon.

Now three clay monsters were attacking Sasuke. Deidara laughed. "Not done yet," he taunted.

Sasuke began forming lightning in his hands and pulling his blade out of the one that he had failed to cut in half.

More kept coming at him, and the more he swung his blade, the more that came. I actually think that Deidara was enjoying this a little too much when I heard him laugh again.

"It's almost time," he said, preparing. "Katsu!"

His clay exploded and he began to chuckle when Tobi said, "No way!" earning a glare for the blond bomber.

Sasuke jumped from the cloud of dust that had formed after Deidara's explosion, and he jumped onto a nearby tree branch.

"Just as I thought," Tobi nodded.

Deidara's eyes got all wide, circular, and pupil-less as he yelled at Tobi to shut up (un). His clay puppets—for lack of a better word—chased after Sasuke and blew up individually when they came close enough to him. He continuously dodged them.

He started racing through the woods, Deidara's weapons close behind him, and gaining. Now they're too deep in the trees and I can't see what's going on, but from the smirk on Deidara's face, I'd say he's almost got the Uchiha.

I saw an explosion from far off, and saw Deidara smirk. "How's that, un?" he taunted.

"Wow," Tobi said.

"I guess he's not so great after all, un," Deidara scoffed. I shook my head, doubting that he had actually got the Uchiha. Deidara looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

"Don't be so cocky," I scolded him, still sensing Sasuke's chakra.

He glared at me halfheartedly. We watched as a log was discarded from the explosive residue, and seconds after its landing on the ground, Sasuke was back, completely unscathed.

"Yep, I knew it," Tobi said, nodding sagely.

Deidara growled, "Look, Tobi, just who's side are you on here anyway, un?"

"Deidara, come down," I hushed him. "And, Tobi, you shouldn't work Deidara up when he's fighting or else you're _not_ a good boy."

Deidara retrieved more clay and clasped his hands together. "What? What's that?" Tobi asked as smoke covered the three of us. "Tada! Presenting one of my sempai's signature pieces: his specialty, the C2 dragon!" Tobi announced as Deidara jumped on to his giant clay creation.

"You know what to do, Tobi?" Deidara growled at the masked man.

"Yes, sirie, partner, we're going with _that_, right?" Tobi asked, energetically.

"Yep." Deidara made his hand sign. "That is the plan, un."

I watched as one part of the dragon's tail became inverted and the dragon spit out hundreds of clay bombs. I jumped away before they hit the ground, knowing that Tobi needed room to plant them, so I waited in a tree where I could watch.

"I'm counting on you, Tobi," I heard Deidara say.

"Yes, sir," was Tobi's reply. "Here he comes! Now let's really show him! Let's show him the power of your art, partner!"

I saw each explosion Deidara caused after this, until Tobi came over to meet me. "Whatcha doing here, Tobi?"

"Sempai said to stay out of the way," Tobi nodded.

"They're really taking a toll on the landscape, huh?"

"Oh no!" Tobi said after a minute. "Come on, Pika-chan! Or you'll get caught in the explosion!"

"Tobi, what are you talking about?"

"Just jump over to this branch!" Tobi waved at me. I sighed, meeting him on the branch, just as a massive explosion erupted and took down the branch that I was just standing on.

"Jeez, thanks, Tobi."

"It's no problem because Tobi is a good boy, and Tobi loves Pika-chan!" he announced. I smiled, ruffling his hair a bit. "YOU'RE SO AWESOME, DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled, hoping Deidara could hear him.

Tobi then dragged me to a different branch where he could see what was going on. By the time we found the two fighters, Deidara's dragon was falling, having lost a wing, and two shurikens came out of nowhere and pinned his arms to the dragon, making escape impossible.

"Deidara!" Tobi and I yelled yet again.

We watched in horror as the giant dragon fell onto the landmines, blowing up. "Sempai!" Tobi screamed.

"Dei-kun," I murmured, searching for his chakra. The smell of Deidara's explosives were getting to me, I couldn't focus in on anything.

"Pika-chan?" Tobi asked, poking me. I latched onto him for support, looking back on the battlefield, looking for Deidara's chakra. I sense Sasuke's, it's so…strong. Sasuke left the dust cloud and took refuge on a tree branch.

"You really did die from that one," Tobi yelled at Deidara's Akatsuki robe that was fluttering down to the ground. I felt the tears pricking at my eyes. "Deidara-sempai, you idiot!" Tobi continued yelling, hopelessly.

"Oh, shut up already, Tobi!" Deidara yelled, flying out from the cloud on a smaller clay bird. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"Tobi, Deidara-kun's alive," I gasped.

Tobi seemed ultimately surprised, saying, "Huh? Y-you're alive?"

Deidara stood on his bird, unmoving, glaring at Sasuke, and I knew he was remembering when Itachi had tricked him into joining the Akatsuki—just like he had done with me. "Not to a…" Deidara growled, glaring at Sasuke.

He bit his lip, drawing blood. He then took out a chunk of clay, and…started eating it. "Tobi, what's he doing?"

"What? He's eating the explosive clay!" Tobi exclaimed. "That means…"

"This is the greatest of my art! I'll destroy you!" Deidara growled, wiping the blood from his chin. "Tobi, take Pikaboo-Chan and run!"

"Oh, bad!" Tobi began panicking, grabbing my arm and pulling me away, faster than I've ever seen him go. "It's the C4 Karura!"

As Tobi dragged me away, I looked back at Deidara and saw that he was now spitting out the clay. "Tobi, what's he doing?" I demanded.

"Tobi will explain when we get away, Pika-chan! We have to hurry and RUN!" Tobi started running even faster, dragging me along. "Move it! It's forming! Hurry!" I looked back again, and saw a giant Deidara with muted colors.

"Tobi, i-is that…?"

"Tobi will explain, but we have to goooooo!" Tobi pulled even harder.

"Alright," he said, coming to a stop on a fallen tree. "Super-tiny, nano-sized, micro bombs. C4 Karura," Tobi began explaining. "By using the blast created from blowing up the giant Deidara, small bombs that cannot be seen by the ordinary eye are dispersed into the air. It's a mechanism that sets off the bombs in every living creature that inhales them. These explosions will destroy the being on a cellular level from inside out. A truly frightening jutsu."

"So, you're saying that Deidara can just…and be gone with them? You don't even see them coming?"

"Not anyone with an ordinary eye," Tobi said. "you're eyes are special and would be able to pick them up, just like mine."

I nodded in understanding, looking over to where the giant Deidara was. "It went off?"

"Yes, yes, it's safe to go back now. If you want, I will come with you," Tobi said. I nodded in agreement and we were off back to the fight.

When we got back, Sasuke was being consumed by a clay clone. "It looks like you're the one that used up too much chakra," Deidara said before letting go of his explosive enlarged clone. "You don't even have enough strength to get away from this, do you, un?"

As Deidara jumped away from the bomb, he spoke, "The same invisible C4 bombs are inside there, yeah."

As Deidara began assessing his wounds, Sasuke broke free of his prison with a chidori.

"Now what, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Deidara, knowing it would be fatal if Sasuke were to get within a range of five meters, used his explosive clay to send himself backwards, landing on the ground next to the tree that Tobi and I were standing on.

I jumped down, helping him into a sitting position. "Deidara, are you alright?"

"Just dandy, un. I'm almost out of chakra and my arms…are killing me, un," he winced.

We watched as what appeared to be a snake's head crumbled into dust and fell to the ground. "I won," Deidara whispered. "It's my victory. My art won!" he stated happily, standing up. He straightened himself up, wiping the blood from his mouth in the process.

I stood up, patting him on the back as he smiled and began to laugh, only to stop abruptly a look of pure shock on his face. "How…?" he asked backing away from me, and turning around, only to be punched in the face by the Uchiha.

Deidara went flying landing on his back. "Deidara," I ran to him. "Deidara, can you hear me?" he winced and grunted, trying to sit up. I put my hand on his back, lifting him up. Wiping the blood from his mouth at the same time I kissed his forehead.

He put his hand on my shoulder, telling me to move. He addressed Sasuke, "Don't tell me…you…You noticed?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, panting, standing up straighter. "A long time ago. When you fight a Sharingan user, it's essential to hide your hand seals. No matter how quickly you form them, these eyes of mine can see through it all. So far, all of your jutsu involved Earth Element seals, and my chidori is lightning, you do realize what that means, don't you?"

"You really did notice," Deidara growled at his opponent, looking down in shame. "Then that chidori from earlier was to…no way!"

"The earth Element is weak against Lightning Element," Sasuke smiled. "If your bombs are electrified, they become duds. That's your weak point, right?"

Deidara looking both shocked and angered said, "You…you used the previous chidori on yourself…"

"Yeah, but it screwed up my body pretty bad," Sasuke said, still breathing heavily.

He glared at the Uchiha. "When did you find out?" he demanded.

"Deidara…" I whispered. He can't keep fighting. If he keeps pushing himself he's going to die. "Please…just stop…"

Both males ignored me. "After I got hit by the mines," Sasuke told Deidara. "Or so I led you to believe. I've been analyzing you from the start…and some of your bombs didn't go off. It was then that I came to a conclusion-"

"A conclusion?" Deidara growled.

"The only one that went off was the one you threw at me to evade my counterattack," Sasuke told him. "None of the previous bombs either pierced or not by my chidori senbon went off. But since some of the bombs landed near your partners," he gave me a look. "I figured you purposely chose not to set them off."

"In other words," Deidara growled, leaning back. "You didn't know if it was your chidori senbon or if I was holding back-" he broke off, breathing heavily. "I see. That's why you used the mines to make sure."

"Exactly," Sasuke smiled. "If they blew up automatically then they have nothing to do with your will. A perfect chance to test my theory."

I would never say it aloud, but that was some smart thinking on Sasuke's part. I spared a glance towards Deidara and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"I was simply checking whether or not my lightning jutsu could turn your earth style bombs into duds," Sasuke continued. Deidara looked both shocked and panicked yet again, his breathing still labored as he gasped. "That's right, and that's when I threw my sword into the ground. It wasn't to see if there was a mine there, but rather, it was to confirm my theory. So I pierced the mine with my chidori-infused blade.

"But how?" Deidara demanded, trying and failing to stand up as I pushed him back down so he wouldn't hurt himself. He winced in pain. "How did you accurately pinpoint where the mines were?"

"Didn't you listen to him, Deidara?" I spoke up. "With his Sharingan, he can see chakra in different color. You infused your bombs with your chakra, so he could see them and effectively disable it with his chidori. Am I correct?" I addressed the Uchiha.

He nodded. "The girl is right," he said.

"You could see where the mines were?" he growled, his face contorting in rage. "Then, if you couldn't disable them, what would be your next move?"

"I'd have two options," Sasuke said, smirking. "If I couldn't disable them like that, I'd have another hand to play. Although I guess I didn't need it."

Sasuke began walking up to Deidara. Seeing this, he tried—and failed—to stand yet again, realizing that the nerves in his legs were shot.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked once he was standing in front of Deidara.

"Deidara," I warned him. "You know it's useless…"

But he ignored me, shooting two snakes out of the palms of his hands, and they wrapped around Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke didn't even flinch, focusing his lightning chakra in his legs, effectively disabling them.

Deidara broke them off before the electrical charge could reach him. Deidara's breathing still came out in huffs, but he kept pushing himself.

Sasuke fell to his knees, almost out of chakra himself.

Deidara huffed. "No matter how cool you try to look, the truth is you can't even catch a breath," he smirked.

"Dei, you can't even stand," I told him, earning a glare.

"It looks like your chakra supply ran out," Deidara continued, pretending that I hadn't even spoken. He smirked, chuckling. "I've won. My explosive clay…" he broke off looking at Sasuke who was trying to catch his breath. "In a situation like this, at least _try _to show emotion, you bastard, will you, un? My art will definitely kill you this time!"

Sasuke just stared at him causing Deidara to laugh, maddeningly. "That's what's pissing me off so much!" he yelled. "You and your brother are always acting so damn 'cool'!"

"Deidara, calm down," I tried to calm him down, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No! it's those eyes! Those overconfident eyes are an atrocity!" he yelled. "Those eyes reject my art, and piss me off. You should be expressing admiration for my artistic ability!"

Suddenly, a memory came back to me. Those words. "You should be expressing admiration for my artistic abilities." I remember the first time I heard him say that.

*Flashback*

_It was back when Itachi forced me to join the Akatsuki. Leader wanted to know how strong I was, so he told Deidara and me to fight each other._

_I wonder who or what I'll be fighting, I thought to myself. I stood at one corner of the poorly drawn ring, facing the wall. I heard my opponent walk into the ring as well, and took their place. Two feet, I thought to myself. Human._

"_You may now turn around and face your opponent," Pein's voice echoed through the room. I stood up, hearing my opponent do the same, and we both turned in unison and faced each other._

_When I saw who I would be fighting, I froze. It was a boy, about my age maybe a year or two older. He had blond hair and it was really long. He was—in short—very attractive. "Are you ready to marvel at my art?" the boy asked._

"_Um…sure," I smiled. "My name's Pikaboo. What's yours?"_

_He seemed taken aback by my peppy attitude. "I'm Deidara, un."_

"_That's a nice name," I grinned. "Is your art like…BOOM!" I started laughing. "Like fleeting and everything? 'cause if it's not, it's not real art."_

_He paused. "You believe art is fleeting?" he questioned._

"_Yes, and I'm sorry that we have to fight," I frowned. "Because I'm a sore loser, so if I lose…I don't think we'd be able to be friends…"_

"_Same here, un," he nodded, shoving his hands into the bags that hung around his waist. Once he pulled them out, clay insect-looking things were in his hands, and he threw them at me._

_I jumped into the air as he yelled "Katsu!" and the clay things exploded. I yawned. "La-ame!"_

_He growled at me, deflecting my kick, grabbing my ankle and throwing me aside, then he threw some more clay explosive at me, which I dodge quickly._

_I assessed what I have seen about him so far. He's impatient and gets angry fast. So if I annoy him, he'd have less of a chance at winning because he would be headstrong and charge at me—figuratively speaking._

_But how to annoy an artist? Insult his art after singing an annoying song that you just happen to love, of course!_

"_Take me to your best friend's house, going 'round this round-about. Oh, yeah! Take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I loved you now. Oh, yeah! Don't take me tongue tied! Don't wave no goodbye! Dooooooonnnn't…BREAK!" I sang, skipping around him. "D-E-I-D-A-R-A! Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara!"_

"_What, un?" he snapped, getting fed up with me._

"_I love you," I sang as I skipped around him. "You're prreeeetttty. And I love your hair, but your art stinks! You're art's Laaaaammmme! It's stuuupid. It's…"_

_I heard a deep voice coming from behind me say, "Yeah, you tell the brat that art's eternal!"_

"_You should be expressing admiration for my artistic abilities," he shouted. I ignored him for a moment, turning back to the man who called Deidara a brat._

"_You're art's stupid too!" I yelled at him because, honestly, I thought Deidara's exploding clay is freaking awesome! I heard him growl, and made a mental note to watch my back for…the rest of my life._

"_Heh, she told you, un," Deidara shouted at the man before throwing yet another exploding clay thingy at me._

"_I hate your art, Deidara," I stuck my tongue out at him, still running around him in circles. "It reminds me of my mother!"_

"_Take that back, un," he yelled at me. "Art is an explosion! It's that single moment when it's there and then, poof! Gone forever!"_

"_You're so passionate about it," I sighed. "I would kill for a guy to sound like that when he talks about me."_

_He looked at me oddly. "I'm sorry," I apologized once again before rushing in and attacking him with a barrage of punches and kicks._

"_That's enough," Pein's voice came from the side. "Pikaboo, welcome to the Akatsuki."_

_As soon as I heard Pein walking up to the ring, I ceased my attacks. I looked over at Deidara. I did a number on him. "I'm sorry," I apologized once again. "Can I…heal your wounds?"_

"_Kakuzu can do it," he grumbled walking away._

_I grabbed his arm, turning him around. "Please?"_

_He looked away from me, and I looked around noticing that the rest of the Akatsuki had left already. "Fine," he mumbled._

_I smiled, turning him to face me and placing my hands on the side of his face. "Desuac evah I egamad eht laeh," I murmured under my breath, watching as the bruises healed slowly. "I hope you know that I really do like your art," I told him, avoiding eye contact feeling extremely guilty. "I just had to find a way to beat you. So I figured if I annoy you enough, you'll lose your cool. And insulting the art of the artist is a sure way to annoy them. I didn't mean to offend."_

"_Whatever, un," he mumbled, still avoiding my gaze. Once his wounds were healed, I stood on my tippy-toes and pecked him on the cheek._

_He pushed me away and walked by me. After that he practically ignored me for the next six months, which I was quite surprised seeing as we were on the same team and all. He stopped ignoring me when we had this one mission where we had to stay in a hotel and we had to act like a married couple and Tobi was our…special child, and we had to share a bed. Nothing happened besides sleep though! I swear!_

*End Flashback*

Deidara pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke. "Those eyes completely ignore my art, and it pisses me the fuck off!"

"Deidara," I tried to calm him down.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He took some deep breaths, trying to level his breathing.

"I don't give a damn about that," Sasuke said with no emotion whatsoever in his voice. _Oh, no he should NOT have said that. It's going to set him off again…_ "More importantly, tell me where Itachi is."

Deidara's eyes widened in anger before closing and opening again, glaring at the young Uchiha. "You're even deactivating your Sharingan?" Deidara asked, through gritted teeth. "How much are you really underestimating me?"

He reached up, gripping the collar of his shirt, and ripping it off. _Oh, no. not good._ He slowly brought his left hand to his fourth mouth to undo the stitching.

"Deidara…" I looked at him, worried. I've never seen him like this before. "You said I wouldn't lose you like this…"

"That was before, un," he said. "Before he mocked my art."

He pulled the string out of his body with his left hand, while his right took out a clump of clay. He laughed as he started feeding his fourth mouth clay. His skin started cracking. I couldn't breathe. He was going to do it.

"This'll be my ultimate piece of art," he told Sasuke. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. There was no way he would do this….no way. "I'll explode."

I cried out, dropping to my knees, allowing the tears to flow from my eyes. For the first time since my father died, I cried.

"I shall die and become art itself," Deidara continued, ignoring me. "This will be like no explosion before it, and it will bequeath a scar on the earth unlike anything else! Then my art will receive the admiration it's always deserved!"

I looked up at him through my tears, listening completely. It could've been the tears blurring my vision, but I could have sworn that Deidara was becoming more and more transparent with every passing second.

These would be Deidara's last words, I thought to myself, fighting the tears. I have to listen to them, remember them. Soon these words would be all that I have left of him. These words and the memories that would only hurt me when I think of them.

"Deidara," I gave a strangled cry. "Deidara, I love you. So much! I love you…"

"Pikaboo," he reached out to me. I grasped his hand firmly in both of my own, loving the feel of him. He pulled me into him, kissing first my forehead and then my lips. "Don't forget me. I love you."

"Deidara, I…you can't leave me, Deidara," I cried. "I can't lose you too…"

"Remember I love you," he smiled. "You'll never lose that…"

"I love you," I cried out again, forcefully pressing my lips to his once again—for the last time. "I love you and your art and your smile and your hair and how the stars come in your eyes when you talk about art. I love you so much, and I wish you didn't do this."

He smiled sadly. "Run," he told me. "As fast as you can, get away from here. Get Itachi for me. But you have to live to do that. So run and live in my love."

I stood up, tears falling down my face as I ran through the clearing. By the time I got to Sasuke, Deidara was ranting again. "Uchiha, cower in fear! Drop to your knees in awe and despair! Cry your heart out! Because my art is…"

Animals scurried about in fear. Birds flew away as fast as they could. It was no use for them anyway. I looked at Deidara who was almost completely consumed by his third mouth, remembering our dream. To kill Itachi Uchiha. I can't do it alone, and I know that Sasuke shares the same dream. I know what I have to do.

Random cracks of light began streaming from the ball that was Deidara. I heard Deidara yell Katsu for the last time just as the ball broke open. He then proceeded to end his last sentence. "Is a bang!" just as the explosion began to pass me and Sasuke.

I ran over to said Uchiha, tears still falling, and grabbed him. "Reirrab evitcetorp!" I shouted just as the explosion met us.

I closed my eyes, feeling the sting of the explosion as it passed over my body. Once the sting passed, I fell to the ground, writhing in agony and sorrow. Sasuke too collapsed, but from exhaustion.

"Why…" he murmured weakly. "Why save me…?"

"Because, Uchiha, we share a goal," I told him. "Deidara shared it too. It was to kill Itachi Uchiha."

"Why did you two want to kill him…? Weren't…weren't you on the same team?"

"Deidara and I never wanted to join the Akatsuki," I told him. "Itachi tricked Deidara, and mocked his art, which led Deidara to hate Itachi. But to me? It was more unspeakable then mocking art or outsmarting me," I growled. "Itachi Uchiha kidnapped and murdered all those precious to me. He killed my family and friends, and told me that if I did not join the Akatsuki they would kill my closest friend," I gritted my teeth. "But I didn't know that they had already killed her, so I agreed. I agreed to join to save my friend, but she was already dead."

"So…you…you saved me…to help…me…kill Itachi?"

"Yes," I replied, sitting up, wincing a bit.

"What can you do?"

"I can do practically anything," I shrugged. "I have enough power to destroy the universe with a single thought. I can kill a man just by willing it so."

"Join…my team…and help me…kill Itachi," he commanded.

"Can I be your second-in-command?" I pressed.

He nodded weakly.

**Wow, so that was a long chapter! Fun! Okay so I almost cried writing Deidara's death scene. Who's with me? No one…oh…okay…**

**-/_\-**

**So in the flashback, my dearest minions, when she says "**_Desuac evah I egamad eht laeh," _**it actually says "Heal the damage I have caused," when she was healing Deidara. And then when she was protecting Sasuke form an exploding Deidara and she said **"Reirrab evitcetorp" **that's "Protective barrier" backwards. That's how she casts spells, like Zantanna in DC Comics.**

**Well please review lovies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! I'm finally putting chapter two up! Yes! This is the chapter where Pikaboo will meet the rest of the team, and all that jazz.**

**NOTE: I'M STARTING SCHOOL IN LESS THAN A MONTH: and you're probably saying 'why the fuck would I care?' well, for those of you who actually read and enjoy my stories, then you should care. Why? Because I won't have a lot of time to update.**

**Disclaimer: Don't we **_**all **_**wish we owned a little bit of Naruto?**

*Third Person POV*

As soon as Jugo saw the ginormous explosion, he took off running towards the clearing, fearing what he'll find.

Karin was standing in town, when the explosion happened. She stared at in in shocked horror. Only one thing ran through her mind: _Sasuke…no way…_ she immediately began checking for his chakra.

She stopped a minute later when she couldn't find any trace of it.

Suigetsu stood on a rock trail where he—too—could see the explosion. "That was the rendezvous point," he said, gaping at the starfish-shaped—**what?! I think it looks like a starfish!**—explosion. "No way!"

He pulled out a scroll with a snake on it from his belt, and held it up, watching as the snake disappeared. "Hey, don't tell me…?" he continued speaking to himself.

Zetsu stood, half-fazed into the ground, also staring at the explosion. "**That Deidara. He blew himself up…**"

"Where's Tobi?" his white half asked.

"**Looks like he got caught inside the blast, after all**," his black half said.

Suigetsu ran to a river, going over something about the scroll. "When the crest of the snake disappears, you put this like so, and then you…" he opened the scroll, laying it flat on the ground, and opened a vial. "Drop a little bit of Sasuke's blood onto it, and…" (**A/I: sorry to interrupt, but…Suigetsu why do you have a vial of Sasuke's blood? That's kind of Karin-ish…**)

"Summoning jutsu."

Poof! When the snake cleared, a beaten up Sasuke and a girl he had never seen before sat on the ground before him. Sasuke tried to stand to walk towards Suigetsu, but fell almost immediately to his knees.

"What? You're all torn up," Suigetsu said, stating the obvious. "Who did this to you?"

"There," a female shouted. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Pikaboo—to whom nobody had noticed yet—turned and came face to face with Karin and Jugo, running towards them. "He's here after all!"

*Pikaboo's POV*

"There," an unfamiliar voice shouted. I turned and saw two people, a male and a female. The female had red hair and eyes that matched while the male had two different colors in his hair. My best guess would be that those are Sasuke's other two members: Karin and Jugo.

"He's here, after all!" the female announced. "When his chakra suddenly disappeared, I was wondering what happened. Did you fly?!"

The three's attention was all on Sasuke, so far I was unnoticed, thank god. If they noticed me, they would inspect me and they would see my tears. But I'm doing this for Deidara. Only for him and the dream we shared.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke pointed to me. "Ask…her. We never left…" he said, panting heavily.

Three sets of eyes were on me. "I put up a protective barrier against the explosion," I explained. "It blocks all chakra signals."

"And who are you?" Karin asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"My name's Pikaboo." I shrugged.

"What kind of a name is that?" she demanded.

"I don't know," I told her. "I'd tell you to ask my mother, but I'm afraid you can't."

"And why is that?" she asked, obviously not liking that I was alone with Sasuke.

"Because I killed her," I grinned. Laughing at the shock on Karin's face after I told her that.

"So…the chakra barrier explains why your chakra disappeared, but why are you all beat up?" Suigetsu asked.

"My opponent was from the Akatsuki," Sasuke told them. "He was stronger than I expected."

"You should rest a little," Suigetsu told Sasuke.

Karin stopped blushing and glared at me. "Hey, if you saved him from the blast then why aren't you as beat up as he is?" she demanded.

"It's simple, because we were on different sides," I shrugged. Everyone other than Sasuke gaped at me.

"So…you worked with the guy that did this to Sasuke?" she glared.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm on the team now," I told them. Karin looked from me to Sasuke and back again.

"Sasuke, how could we trust her? She worked for the enemy-"

"Not willingly, I feel the need to add. Besides I knew Deidara would die in that blast. Sasuke is the only other one I knew that wanted to kill Itachi, so I need him to reach my goal."

"Two people looking to kill Itachi Uchiha, huh?" Suigetsu asked.

"Both for different reasons, yes."

"Sasuke, we can't trust her-"

"Karin," Sasuke interrupted. "She's on the team now. Get over it."

Karin twitched and opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted. "Suigetsu was it?" he nodded. "Suigetsu said that Sasuke should rest. We should find the nearest town for him to do so."

Karin nodded. "The only problem is," Suigetsu said. "Sasuke can't walk."

"Jugo, do you think you could carry him?" Jugo nodded, walking over to Sasuke and picking him up gently.

We began walking towards the non-ninja town that Deidara, Tobi, and I had stayed in on our way here. "There's a town not too far from here," I told them. "We should get there by sunset if we continue this pace."

*Fifteen minutes later*

We arrived at the gates for the village. "Huh, I guess I was a little off with the time, ne?" I shrugged. "Come on."

We were stopped by two men. "Excuse me, but we're going to need some identification."

I sighed, reaching into my pocket. A moment later I pulled out my fake ID. "Here," I handed it to him.

"Alright, Miss Mimes. But who are they?" he asked, nodding towards the three behind me.

Oh, how do I explain three guys and one girl travelling together? "Well, you see, my sister, Stacy," I gestured to Karin. "Her boyfriend, Clark, got mugged a few miles down that way, and that's why my brother, Terrance is carrying him."

"What about him," the man nodded towards Suigetsu who was drinking from his water bottle.

"That's Clark's best friend," I said, the lie flowing out of my mouth.

"If they're such good friends, then how come he doesn't seem to care too much about Clark's accident?"

"Well, Clark isn't the most careful person in the world," I told him. "It's not really troubling to us anymore."

I could feel Sasuke's glare penetrating into my back. "So does Clark's best friend have a name?"

"It sounds to me that you're suspicious of us," I glared. "His name is Clayton," I grimaced at the name that randomly passed through my head.

"Clayton, huh? I'll do well to remember that," he nodded, gesturing for us to enter.

"Stupid guy," I murmured when he was out of earshot.

"Clark, really?" Sasuke demanded. "And apparently I'm a klutz?"

"Clayton," Suigetsu grimaced. "I don't think I dig that."

"Look, I just said whatever came into my mind at the time, okay? Just remember your names in case we run into them again."

I led them to the hotel that I had stayed at when I was in the Akatsuki. Thankfully, there was a different person at the desk. "Hello, how may I help you," a female about my age, give or take a few years, with light brown hair with matching eyes asked.

"Um, we'd like a room for five," I said.

"Uh…just one room?"

"Two," Sasuke spoke up.

"Okay, two rooms," she smiled towards Sasuke, earning a glare from Karin. The girl turned around and got the keys.

"Can they be connecting?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh…sure…" she put the keys down and got two other sets. "Here."

I took them. "Thank you very much. We'll pay on our way out," I nodded as I walked by her, leaving no room for argument.

"O-Okay," I heard her say once we got to the stairs.

While we were walking, I looked at the keys. Rooms 16 and 17. Funny how life does that to you. We just so happened to get the rooms that we had gotten when I came here with Deidara and Tobi.

"Pikaboo," Sasuke said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him. "Hm?"

"We're here," he gestured to the door.

"Right," I nodded, unlocking the door and walking in, withholding a gasp_. It looked exactly the same._

It was a relatively empty room except for a few pieces of furniture and a few mats for sleeping. I opened the drawer and pulled out one of my drawings that I must have left in there.

It was Deidara and me, holding hands with Tobi trying to catch a butterfly in the background. I smiled, remembering when he had caught me drawing this. He got confused at first because it wasn't finished.

When he saw it, it was only me holding a hand with no body and Tobi in the background. That's kind of how it is now, actually.

Karin started nagging again so I folded up the piece of paper and put it in my pocket, turning around to pay attention.

Jugo was wrapping up Sasuke's torso while Karin chewed him out about being more careful or he'll never kill Itachi.

"Well we've been traveling nonstop for quite some time, so now would be a good chance to rest," Suigetsu said, smiling.

"You've done nothing but rest, you lazy ass dipshit!" Karin yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at him. (**A/I: Interrupting again! Sorry! But I just wanna say, you gotta love the Japanese version of Naruto! Woot! You don't get to hear these profanities in the English dub…thanks to…Disney…**)

"There done," Jugo said calmly, trying to ignore the two fighting people.

"You did nothing to help at the Northern Hideout, so don't try to boss me around now," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke began pulling on his…robe-cloak thing as Jugo walked over to his two fighting teammates. I sat on the desk, rubbing my temples, trying to fight off my headache.

"What was that?! You wanna a piece of me, you little dipshit?!" Karin yelled as Jugo sat on the window ledge. "Let's go then!"

"They're going to wake up all of our neighbors," I sighed.

"Enough of that," Sasuke said calmly.

_Thank god, if they didn't shut up soon, I might've done something…regrettable…_

"Suigetsu, Karin, did you obtain any information on Itachi?"

"You're a bit too screwed up to try and be bossy, you know!" Karin yelled.

My eyebrow twitched.

"I got some information on the Akatsuki, but nothing specific on Itachi," Suigetsu said, inclining his head.

"I got nothing," Karin shrugged.

"It seems they're aiming for specific targets," Suigetsu continued. "People with a specific type of chakra."

"A special type of chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"They're after the jinchuuriki," I told him. "Like Naruto."

"What do you know of the Akatsuki?" Karin asked.

"A lot, seeing as I was a member," I faced Sasuke. "They are teamed up as groups of two. We have intel that there were eleven members throughout the history of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru left, and you killed him. Then there was Sasori who was killed by a pink-haired leaf shinobi. His partner, Deidara, who killed himself. Hidan who is buried over 100 feet in the ground cut up in a million pieces. Kakuzu who died. That leaves six. The leader, Pein, is difficult because no one really knows him besides Konan who attacks with paper. There's Zetsu who is this plant man. He's sent on solo missions because he is the intel gatherer. Tobi is the one with the mask that you saw. He can act childish, but he can phase in and out of reality to dodge attacks. Kisame is Itachi's partner. He has shark like features and is the current wielder of the Samehada. I'm sure Suigetsu could tell you more about him."

"Itachi, though," I shook my head. "He stayed out of everyone's business, usually locked in his room, doing something or other. I only saw him when he left for missions or when we had to go on missions together. As an Uchiha, he is immensely powerful in genjutsu. On the last mission I went on with him, he said something strange about you, Sasuke."

"What did he say?"

"Something about you being his 'new light,'" I said. "I really didn't understand it. We were talking about his eyes because he couldn't see very well. He told me it was the effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan and that you would be his new light."

"That…confusing," Suigetsu said, looking around.

I nodded in response, having nothing more to say.

"After talking to some of the animals, I've figured out where some of their hideouts are," Jugo said. I looked over to him and almost cooed at the bird on his shoulder. "They're always sensing huge amounts of chakra coming from these hideouts. That's what the animals are saying."

Suigetsu looked at him. "Eh? So even those retarded animals can feel chakra?" he asked. "Or, maybe it's due to the fact that they _are_ retarded. Just like Karin, eh?"

I started to twitch again. _They're going to start again…_

Karin's eyes widened and she immediately kicked him in the face, but he did something cool. Where Karin hit him, he turned to water. "What was that, you fucktard?!" she demanded.

A few drops of water landed on Sasuke, who just sat there and looked at the two. I looked over to Jugo to find his face darkened and he began twitching too.

"Suigetsu, this time I am definitely gonna kick your sorry ass!"

"What? Wait! Hey!"

Sasuke looked over to Jugo whose eyes had become bloodshot and…his curse mark? His curse mark activated, slowly spreading around the upper left side of his body. "Kill…" he murmured. "I want to kill…"

He stood up and let out a growl.

Suigetsu and Karin automatically restrained Jugo. "This is bad!" Karin shouted. "His murderous impulses are going nuts!"

"Let him go," I said, calmly as I stood up. They stared at me as if I were crazy.

"You want us to do what?" Karin yelled.

"Just listen to her," Sasuke said, looking at us warily.

"Jugo, come kill me," I told him. "Let him go! Now!"

They complied and Jugo came running towards me. I put out my hand, stopping him. I closed my eyes. _Peace…_

Under my hand, I felt Jugo relax. I opened my eyes and saw Jugo's curse mark retreat. He fell to his knees. "I-I'm sorry," Jugo whispered, panting.

We looked over to Sasuke, who had fallen asleep. Jugo stood up slowly and made his way to Sasuke, pushing him down gently on his mat.

Suigetsu looked at Karin accusingly. "Karin, this is what happens when you start bitching and moaning," he accused.

"And what about you?" she replied.

I groaned. _If they were going to start…_

"Karin, you're always trying to provoke me," he replied, standing up. "What's the big deal? I think I've told you before, but I have no intention of leaving Sasuke's team due to personal reasons."

"I-I'm not up to anything!" she denied. "Suigetsu, I was just-"

"I need Sasuke," Jugo interrupted. "The only one who can replace Kimimaro is Sasuke. Sasuke said that he would become my cage. I feel that Sasuke is the only one who can truly stop my impulses."

I huffed mentally. _Yeah, 'cause I didn't __just __do that two seconds ago…_

"I don't know about her," Suigetsu said, referring to Karin. "But our cages are unlocked. We can escape whenever we want. Still…"

They all looked over to Sasuke's sleeping form.

"What about you?" Karin asked, looking towards me.

"What about me? If I had no intention of joining Sasuke's team, then why would I save him?" I replied in monotone. "I joined for one reason, and hat is the same reason that Sasuke formed this team. I wish to kill his brother. I can't do that on my own and neither can he."

"That's why he has us," Karin told me.

"But you haven't worked with Itachi," I told her. "You don't know his strengths and weaknesses. I do."

**Woot! Another semi-longish chapter! Yes! Okay, so, I wish to thank all of my reviewers and followers and favoriters. Okay, that's not a word, but it should be! **

**Nya nya, okay, well, I think I'm done talking! So, adios, mi muchachos!**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee**


End file.
